El caballero oscuro renace
by rolando0897
Summary: que pasaría si kami le diera a narutoi otra oportunidad
1. Capitulo 1

Renuncia de derechos: bueno primero que nada haigh school DxD y naruto junto con dmc no me pertenecen.

**Emperador dragón de la destrucción**

**Capitulo 1- El caballero oscuro renace**

Vemos como un naruto estaba frente a su familia sin su gabardina y camisa dejando ver el pecho que tenia heridas que por más que trataran de curar no hacían nada ahora vemos al peliblanco caminar hacia donde están sus hijos y se arrodilla y le dice a virgil que se acerque

Naruto- virgil por ser el mayor toma esto y le da su o-katana yamato y una parte de su medallón

Virgil- gracias tou-san

Naruto- dante ven y cuando el otro peliblanco estuvo en frente le dio la otra parte del medallón y a rebelión y ebony& ivory junto a luce & ombra

Dante- gracias viejo esto le gana una risa de parte de naruto

Con eso reparte sus armas con sus demás hijos para nero (n/a: es hijo con samui) red queen y blue rose, para la hija con hitomi una o-hatana con el filo negro llamada shihime (princesa de la muerte) y para su hija con lady un daito negro con el filo plateado llamado kuroi-hime para su hijo con satsuki una katana con la hola saliendo de la boca de un dragon (n/a: alastor solo que en vez de ser como rebelión ahora es una katana) después le dio un beso de despedida a sus esposas y se dio la vuelta y enterró la torre que creo para sellar a juubi (n/a_ temen-ni-gru) y después murió con una sonrisa en la cara y una pequeña lagrima al no poder ver crecer a sus hijos menores

11 años después

Dante y virgil ven con sorpresa a la persona que arkam revivió con el edo tensei

Arkam- JAJAJA miren esto si que es una tierna reunión familiar no dijo solo para intentar poner el kunai con los sellos de control pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo naruto le agarro la mano y usando el rinnegan le quito sus poderes y lo mando a volar contra una pared y usa el rinegan para crear una de esas barras negras que usa pein y la lanza clavándosela a arkam donde no da el sol lo que hace que el pelón de un grito y luego el peliblanco use el shira tensei que lo mando fuera del portal

Naruto- y ahora que esa peste se fue me pueden decir que están haciendo aquí dijo con una vos y cara seria que hizo al mismo virgil sentir celos

Virgil- hm hm hmm veras

Dante- todo fue culpa de virgil grito dante echándole la culpa a virgil

Virgil- cállate dante le grito

Naruto- así que virgil querías tomar mi poder como tuyo hmm

Virgil iba a contestar pero dante lo interrumpe

Dante- si es por eso mismo ahora dale una paliza

Naruto levantando a forcé edge y la puso en su espalda y cuando lo hizo aparece detrás de dante y le quita a eboni y ivori pero dante de un sello saca a luce y ombra y se apuntan entre ellos pero terminan cambiándolas

Naruto- bien que esperan demuéstrenme cuanto han mejorado y que ya no son unos principiantes

Dante/virgil- te mostraremos principiantes y con eso se lanzaron a pelear el ruido de espadas chocando contra otras y debe en cuando uno que otro disparo se escuchaba ahora vemos a un dante y virgil que estaban uno junto a otro mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento y alzaron la cabeza para ver como naruto estaba como si nada

Dante- maldita sea virgil el viejo luce como si nada ni tiene un rasguño

Virgil- lo se y eso es frustrante tan lejos estamos de superar a tou-san

Naruto escucho lo que dijeron pero se lanzo al ataque que cuando estuvo en frente de virgil le dio un puñetazo al estomago que lo hizo escupir un poco de sangre y cogiendo a yamato y poniendo a forcé edge en su espalda se lanzo contra dante que se defendía como podía pero a un asi estaba recibiendo cortes hasta que en un momento de descuido dante soltó a rebelión gracias a un puñetazo a la cara y poniendo a yamato en su cintura y a rebelión en su hombro

Dante- mierda virgil el es mas rápido con yamato que tu

Virgil- lo se después de todo fue el quien creo los estilos de pelea que usamos y los llevo a un nivel increíble

Naruto- bien veo que ya no son unos principiantes pero que harán ahora que no tienen armas

Dante solo entrecierra los ojos y sacando a beowulf se los da a virgil y el saca a cerberus (n/a: es mi devil arm favorita de todas) y los dos se transforman usando el devil triger

Naruto- valla haci que quieren pelear en serio ok les dare una pelea en serio y se transforma en su forma DT haciendo que los gemelos caigan de rodillas por la presión del chakra

Naruto-**y bien comencemos y se lanzo contra virgil que recibió a yamato con beowulf pero aun así lo hizo retroceder un poco y naruto alta hacia atrás esquivando a dante que lanzo a cerberus que se engancho en la empuñadura de rebelión y la atrajo hacia dante que recobro su espada y su DT cambie de forma naruto que estaba sorprendido por la astucia de dante bajo su guardia y eso le costo al recibir una buena cantidad de golpes de parte de virgil que termino por quitarle a yamato**

**Dante- ja que te parecio eso viejo**

**Virgil- si que opinas de eso**

**Naruto- no estuvo mal y se lanzaron a pelear**

Afuera del portal lady (n/a: no la lady de naruto es otra) veía como la torre retumbaba por la gran cantidad de chakra que se estaba expulsando

Con los peliblancos vemos como los hermanos pierden la transformación y caen de rodillas jalando por aire y ven como naruto camina hasta ellos aun en su forma DT y cuando esta frente a ellos se transforma en a su forma humana y le da a forcé edge a dante junto a luce y ombra

Naruto- vamos salgamos de aquí que tengo que sellar a temen-ni-gru de nuevo y con eso salen del portal para encontrar a la sorprendida lady que al ver a naruto casi tiene un infarto

Lady- pero pero pero como si tu deberías estar muerto

Virgil- arkam uso el edo tensei y intento controlarlo y por lo que ves fallo de forma épica

Dante- si y el pelón termino con una varilla por el trasero a esto les saco unas risas de parte de todos

Naruto- bueno eso no importa ahora por el momento tengo que sellar la torre de nuevo y por dicha que con el edo tensei tengo chakra ilimitado porque esto gasta chakra como nada en el mundo

Cuando salen de la torre se sorprenden al ver a ninjas de todas las naciones que vinieron a ver porque la torre apareció pero se sorprendieron al ver a los hijos de naruto con el mencionado que notaron que estaba vivo gracias al edo tensei y traía un cadáver que tiro a los pies

Ninja- están viendo lo mismo que yo es el gran caballero oscuro

Ninja 2- si pero que ira a ser y porque esta revivido con el maldito edo tensei

Ninja 3- eso no imorta ahora vean

Naruto ignoro a los ninjas y grito que se alejaran que va a sellar otra ves la torre y cuando todos estuvieron fuera de peligro naruto sello la torre sin dejar rastro de que allí hubo algo

Naruto se dio la vuelta solo para ser sorprendido por trish que le dio un gran abraso seguido después de el resto de su familia y cuando se separaron y naruto le dio un beso a sus esposas y les dijo que se veían aun mas hermosas que antes y luego se volvió donde a donde los hijos que no pudo ver crecer y se arrodillo y los abrazo llorando y les pidió perdón por no estar ahí para verlos crecer a lo que sus hijos solo lo abrasaron para tranquilizarlo después de unos minutos tranquiliza y dice que todavía puede estar vivo por una semana mas lo que les saca sonrisas a todos

Una semana después

Esa semana para la familia de naruto fue increíble el peliblanco paso tiempo con sus amigos, hijos y en las noches sus esposas las disfrutaron al máximo también conoció a las novias de sus hijos mayores para virgil era una chunin de nombre saeko busujima (n/a: haigh school of the dead tampoco me pertenece) y para dante una chunin de nombre rei miyamoto también conocio a la novia de nero kyrie y también asusto a los novios de sus hijas con el DT

Ahora encontramos a toda la familia despidiéndose de naruto por segunda vez junto a todo konoha

Naruto- adiós y vivan su vida sin arrepentirse y disfrútenla y nos veremos del otro lado y quiero que cuando mueran sea por ser viejos escucharon y con eso se desiso en tierra que el viento se llevo

Naruto apareció en una especie de salón donde se vio a 5 mujeres que se presentaron ante naruto como kami, shinigami, amaterasu, sussano, tsukiyoumi que le dijeron que lo mandarían a otro mundo y kami con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo aparecer un estuche de guitarra donde estaban unas copias de rebelión , yamato, red queen y forcé edge

Kami- bien naruo-kun esas no solo son unas copias de tus espadas también son unas espadas demoniacas y luego procede a explicarle todo sobre el mundo al que lo mandaran y en otro chasquido kami le dice que el ahora es un demonio puro y que su forma DT es ahora mas poderosa y luego kami se vuelve y le dice a shinigami que habrá el portal y cuando esta abierto kami le dice que entre a lo cual el peliblanco hace caso

cuando se el portal se cierra al otro lado podemos ver como un chico peliblanco de 8 años estaba tirado en el suelo usando solo una camisa roja pantalones jeans negros y unas botas negras con un estuche para guitarras al lado  
naruto- ahhh mierda pero que sueño mas estúpido tuve soñé que morí conocí a las diosas que me dieron una segunda oportunidad ahh que estúpida dujo solo para abrir los ojos y ver que se encontraba cerca de un rio y cuando vio su reflejo en el agua dio un grito desgarrador que lo escucharon todos los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios que se preguntaban que fue lo que paso para que alguien gritara de esa forma  
naruto- mierda no era un sueño si conocí a kami y shinigami y a las demás en ese momento hace una pausa y piensa  
"por cierto si que estaban buenas como me gustaría quitarles la ropa y" se detuvo ahí para después golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol diciendo  
naruto- mierda maldita sea la hora en la que deje que ero-sanin me llevara al camino del pervertido aunque no me arrepiento después de lo que hice con samui en el escritorio del raikage jejejeje con sangre saliéndole de la nariz y con eso recoge el estuche para guitarra y empieza caminar hacia la ciudad que veía a la distancia.

**Notas de autor: bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que será un crossover entre naruto, dmc y high school dxd que fue un reto de mi colega naruto tendo rikudo y espero les guste y dejen reviews.**

**Ja ne **


	2. capitulo 2-adaptandose

**Capitulo 2: adaptándose**

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba caminando hacia la academia kuoh pero llevaba su brazo derecho vendado cuando entro fue recibido con murmullos de parte de la población femenina de la academia

Chica- mira es naruto-kun es tan guapo

Chica 2- si y aparte de eso es amable ayuda a alguien si tienen algún problema

Naruto ignoraba a sus fans por ir ido perdido en sus pensamientos- valla aun no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 9 años desde que llegue jajaja buenos tiempos

Flasback

Naruto caminaba por el bosque rumbo a la ciudad con su estuche para guitarra en la espalda cuando llego vio que las ciudades eran mucho mas avanzadas que en las naciones elementales y con mayor tecnología y otra cosa que noto es que los humanos no tenían chakra pero dejando eso de lado naruto decidió ir a la biblioteca para aprender todo lo pueda de el mundo en el que lo mandaron las diosas cuando llego la recepcionista le dio una mirada pero lo dejo entrar y cuando se descuido hiso 10 kage bushins transformados en otras personas diferente que lo ayudarían a aprender todo lo que seria necesario un par de horas después de leer una buena cantidad de libros de historia , ciencia, matemáticas y religiones el peliblanco decidió dispersar los clones y cuando lo hizo la recepcionista se le quedo viendo con confusión pero usando el kotoamatsukami gracias al sharingan de shisui le planteo unas memorias de que nadie había venido en todo el día cuando salió decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad pero fue detenido por un policía que le pregunto que en donde están sus padres a lo que el peliblanco respondió que no tiene eso solo le gano que el oficial lo llevara a un orfanato donde proseguido a vivir por tres años también fue obligado a ir a la escuela pero todo cambio un día cuando venia del la prisión que es conocida como escuela y por curiosidad decidió comprar un boleto de lotería y cuando lo raspo se llevo la sorpresa de que gano el premio mayor de 20 millones cuando el vendedor vio esto se sorprendió con ese dinero se compro un apartamento y les dio un poco del dinero al orfanato donde vivía como muestra de agradecimiento por cuidar de el y darle un techo donde vivir luego por los próximos 6 años naruto se decidió dedicar a cazar demonios poniendo una tienda llamada como su antiguo bar en las naciones elementales llamado DEVIL MAY CRY y estudiando

Fin del flashback

Naruto fue sacado de sus recuerdos al sentir una presencia demoniaca gracias a su devil bringer y al levantar su mirado vio una cabellera roja y otra negra y decidió usar el air trick y apareció en otro pasillo

Mientras con rias y akeno estas iban caminando por un pasillo y cuando iban pasando a la par de otro estudiante se detuvieron al sentir una presencia demoniaca y cuando se dieron vuelta para ver de donde venia se sorprendieron al ver que no había nadie

Rias- dime akeno quien era ese chico

Akeno- humm si no me equivoco el es naruto uzumaki-kun de la clase 3-b y todo un ídolo al igual que tu bochou

Rias- uzumaki naruto humm interesante akeno prepárate que tenemos que investigar

Akeno- ok buchou

A la hora de salida encontramos a naruto caminando y cuando sale de la academia desase la transformación dejando ver que ahora llevaba otra ropa (n/a: la de dante en dmc 3) y invocando a rebelión y poniéndola en su espalda saco a ebony & ivory y las puso en la parte de atrás de la gabardina y siguió su camino al llegar al devil may cry abrió la puerta y cuando llego al escritorio patio su silla y se sentó subiendo los pies al escritorio y agarrando un pedazo de pizza empezó a comer en eso suena el teléfono y dando un golpe con los pies hizo que el teléfono callera a sus manos y dijo

Naruto- devil may cry en que puedo servirle y la contraseña

Cliente- black naight, dark sky the devils cry

Naruto- dígame cual es su problema

Cliente- bueno desde hace un par de días las personas que se quedan en una hotel están siendo asesinados entre ellos los dueños y policías y pensamos que seria algo sobre natural tú entiendes

Naruto- no se preocupen voy para allá y lo de la paga si 50000 ryus 25 al principio y el resto al terminar

Cliente-esta bien

Naruto salió del local y arrancando su moto emprendió su camino al llegar fue recibido por su cliente que le dio mas detalles del trabajo y lo guio al hotel

Cliente- bueno te dejo y buena suerte

Naruto- si gracias y con eso entro al hotel y de inmediato las puertas se cerraron y una barrera hizo acto de presencia y varios hell prides aparecieron

Naruto- valla esto se esta poniendo interesantes y con eso se lanzo al ataque con rebelión un par de horas después naruto salía del hotel como si nada con el cadáver de un demonio a su espalda y se lo enseño al cliente que le pago y naruto le dijo que el desgraciado será un lindo adorno para la oficina y con eso sello el cadáver y se fue de la ciudad cuando se fue de las sombras de unos arboles salieron rias y akeno que estaban sorprendidas por lo que acababan de ver

Akeno- valla buchou eso fue increíble cierto

Rias- si quien diría que uzumaki- kun seria un cazador de demonios tengo que hablar con el y preguntarle si le gustaría unirse a nuestro club

Akeno- si y que sea guapo es un bono acaso no viste ese cuerpo

Rias- si tengo que admitir que es muy apuesto y con eso desaparecieron gracias al círculo de tele transportación y aparecieron en la base del club de investigación de lo oculto

Al día siguiente

Vemos a naruto caminando hacia su salón de clases cuando es detenido por la aparición de rias

Naruto- dime rias-sempai que puedo hacer por ti

Rias- dime uzumaki-kun como sabes mi nombre si nunca nos hemos presentado

Naruto- bueno como no lo voy a saber si eres el ídolo de todas las chicas de la academia y la mujer más hermosa y por lo que veo los rumores son ciertos

Rias- gracias por el cumplido uzumaki-kun

Naruto- llámame naruto mejor

Rias- bueno naruto-kun como te decía gracias por el cumplido y quería preguntarte si quisieras unirte a mi club que dices

Naruto- lo pensare que te parece

Rias- ok al receso enviare a un mensajero de mi club para que te lleve al club que opinas

Naruto- me parece bien nos vemos y con eso siguió su camino

A la hora del receso vemos como un naruto es abordado por la llegada de yuuto kiba

Naruto- quee puedo hacer por ti

Kiba- hola uzumaki-san me mando rias buchou por ti

Naruto- ahh ok muéstrame el camino

Después de unos minutos llegaron a una casa en otra parte dela academia y cuando entro vio que ahí estaba una chica de 15 años con cabello blanco y comiendo algo también estaba la otra chica mas sexi de la academia akeno himejima y rias estaba sentado sentada bebiendo algo de te

Rias – es gusto que vinieras y dime has pensado en unirte pero primero déjame presentarte a toujo koneko

Naruto- es gusto conocerte

Koneko- también es un gusto conocerte naruto-san

Rias- bien naruto-kun antes de que decidas unirte debes saber que todos en este club somos demonios y con eso todos en la habitación dejaron salir sus alas

Naruto- bueno mi respuesta es si me unire y por lo de demonios con eso dejo salir sus propias alas demoniacas sorprendiendo a todos luego de eso rias le explico como funciona el mundo demoniaco ahora y lo convirtió en un caballero al igual que kiba

Rias- bueno bienvenido al club

Naruto -gracias bochou

**Notas de autor: bueno aquí esta el capitulo dos espero les guste y dejen reviews.**

**Ja ne**


	3. capitulo-3

**Capitulo-3**

Un mes después

Naruto caminaba de regreso a devil may cry después de una misión exitosa y dejarle a su cliente un panfleto del club de investigación de lo oculto y diciéndole que si no puede contactar a dmc entonces el club será su otra mejor opción a la hora de consultar algo relacionado con lo sobre natural pero ahora se preguntaran porque naruto esta haciendo misiones por su cuenta bueno la rason esta en el flashback

XxxxflashbackxxX

Todos en el salón del club de investigación de lo oculto solo podían ver con asombro al peliblanco que mostro sus alas demoniacas pero la primera en salir de su asombro fue akeno

Akeno- valla quien iba a pensar que eras un demonio cuando sentimos tu energía pensábamos que tenías un sacred gear pero resulta que eres un demonio

Naruto- bueno la verdad es que yo soy muy bueno suprimiendo mi energía y si uso todo mi poder igualaría a la rias buchou

Rias- bueno eso es sorprendente pero sabes ahora que estas en i club ya no podrás hacer misiones en devil may cry

Naruto- buchou ágamos algo porque mejor hacemos una alianza entre nosotros cada ves que haga una misión dejare uno de tus panfletos y les diré a mis clientes que si no pueden contactarme recurran a ti que dices es una buena idea y me llamaras cuando tengas una misión importante o sea una emergencia y claro cuando tengas una misión para mi la hare como miembro del club que dices es una idea buena a que si buchou

Rias- me gusta la idea y así estarás cumpliendo tus labores con el club y con tu negocio y naruto-kun tenemos un trato y con eso le tendió la mano que el peliblanco con amabilidad tomo y luego con delicadeza le dio un beso en el dorso

Naruto- de ninguna manera el placer es mío al trabajar contigo jefa (n/a: desde ahora en adelante pondré jefa pq me da pereza estar escribiendo buchou)

Akeno viendo el rostro sonrojado de rias decidió salvarla y dijo- ufufufufu quien lo diría naruto-kun eres todo un caballero

Naruto- naruto-kun valla akeno tu si que vas rápido no deberíamos cenar antes primero

Ante eso akeno se sonrojo

Akeno iba a contestar pero es interrumpida por el celular de naruto que empezó a sonar

Naruto- me disculpan unos minutos y con eso comenzó a hablar después de unos minutos el peliblanco colgó y se dio vuelta hacia donde rias y le dijo que tiene una misión que si le da unos panfletos para empezar con su parte del trato

Naruto guardando los papeles en su gabardina – gracias que te parece si cuando regrese jugaremos una partida de ajedrez jefa y tal vez tengamos una pelea de espadas que dices kiba

Kiba- me parece bien naruto-san

Naruto se vuelve y camina donde akeno y le dice al oído en una vos sexy- que te parece si este fin de semana salimos y le dio un pequeño mordisco sexy en el lóbulo de la oreja lo que le gano un gemido de placer a la pelinegra

Akeno- hai naruto-kun nos veremos este domingo a las 8 en mi casa no llegues tarde y le da la dirección

Naruto- te lo prometo muñeca esta cita será genial y nunca la olvidaras y con eso se despide de la chica con un beso en la mejilla y cuando va pasando al lado de koneko que había estado escuchando la conversación en silencio el peliblanco le sonrió y saco una barra de chocolate y se la dio a la chica y con eso salió del club para así poder hacer su misión

Cuando naruto dejo el club rias mando a cada miembro a sus casas para que descansen menos a akeno que solo alzo una ceja al ver la mirada de celos en los ojos de la belleza pelirroja

Xxxfin del flashbackxxX

En ese mes naruto había hecho una buena cantidad de misiones con el club y de ves en cuando peleaba con kiba que rea muy bueno a la hora de usar la espada pero no tiene posibilidad de derrotar a yamato y el darkslayer aunque el rubio a mejorado mucho, con rias el peliblanco lo pasa hablando de misiones y jugando ajedrez que siempre gana el peliblanco para frustración de la pelirroja con akeno las cosas iban bien después de su cita que fue placentera nada muy extravagante solo una comida en un buen restaurante una película y que naruto le comprara una que otra cosa al final las cosas salieron bien y los jóvenes decidieron tener otra cita en ese mes akeno y naruto se vieron que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos lo que causo que rumores de que eran una pareja se esparcieran por toda la academia pero todo paso de ser un rumor cuando delante de toda la escuela naruto le dio un beso a la pelinegra que la dejo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa después de eso confirmaron que ahora están juntos

Ahora vemos como naruto entraba a la academia leyendo icha icha sin despegar su vista de el y cuando vio a sus amigos el trio pervertido de la academia espiando al las chicas del club de kendo que se estaban cambiando

Naruto- que están haciendo

Issei- naruto-sempai ven asómate y échale un vistazo a las chicas

Naruto iba a decir algo pero las chicas del club se dieron cuenta y decidieron golpear a los mirones por tercera vez en el día y cuando los encontraron procedieron a moler a golpes al trio pervertido que solo podían gritar de dolor

30 minutos después vemos a los recuperados pervertidos que se voltearon a donde estaba naruto solo para encontrar un muñeco de paja que se parecía a el con una nota la cual issei leyó

Iseei- chicos lamento por dejarlos solos pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer como para quedarme a que me golpeen unas chicas cosas como no se pasar tiempo tocándole los pechos a mi novia jajajajaja eso hizo que los prevertidos tengan un aura depresiva y una nuve sobre sus cabezas

Matsuda- maldito sempai

Iban a seguir maldiciendo la suerte de naruto pero son detenidos por la llegada de una chica que le pidió a issei que saliera en una cita

( n / a: me saltare la cita hasta donde raynare mata a issei)

Raynare- fue una lastima pase un buen rato

Issei-(es así como moriré en un maldito parque asesinado en mi primer cita y morir virgen al menos hubiera dejado que tocara esos maravilloso pechos)

Raynare iba a emprender vuelo cuando es obligada a saltar hacia atrás para evitar ser atravesada por rebelión

Raynara- quien lanzo eso sal y pelea si es que tienes honor

Iba a decir algo cuando sintió una presencia atrás de ella y cuando se volteo no pudo evitar el sonrrojo que tuvo al ver a naruto

Raynare- valla tu si que eres un hombre lastima que tendré que matarte si por mi fuera te llevaría a un cuarto y no saldríamos en una semana

Naruto solo camino hasta rebelión y la puso en su espalda pero luego es atravesado por una lanza de luz que hizo que escupiera sangre y callera al piso pero cuando rias le dice que diga unas ultimas palabras el peliblanco dice

Naruto- la vida no es más que una ilusión y con eso se desvaneció en una andada de cuervos y cuando la ilusión se disipo dejando ver a naruto que la estaba viendo a los ojos con el EMS de shisui y dijo- tsukiyomi y procedió a sacarle información a la ángel caído por medio de tortura sexual por tres días pero solo un segundo en el mundo real y cuando la ilusión acabo usando el kamui en raynare la absorbió en su dimensión y dijo

Naruto- tú le darás mucha diversión a akeno-chan

Cuando naruto se da la vuelta solo ve como rias lo revive usando las 8 piezas de peón y intenta llevárselo para su casa pero naruto la detiene y le dice que el se encargara haciendo un clon de sombras le dice que deje al chico en su cama y luego use una vital star en el pervertido a lo que el clon asiente antes de desvanecerse en un remolino gracias al kamui

Al día siguiente se puede observar a un issei que estaba sorprendido por lo que le acaban de decir

Issei- entonces lo que paso ayer no fue un sueño enserio naruto-sempai y rias-sempai intentaron ayudarme cuando yuuma-chan me asesino

Rias- así es y ahora te revive como demonio y apartar de ahora eres parte del club de investigación de lo oculto y por cierto todos aquí somos demonios y con eso todos dejaron salir sus alas aunque issei noto que las de naruto eran mas atemorizantes aunque el nuevo traje (n/a. el de nero) y el brazo vendado hizo sentir mal a issei al pensar que por culpa de el su sempai fue herido

Naruto al ver la cara de issei supo lo que estaba pensando dilo- no te preocupes issei mi brazo esta bien mira y con eso saca el brazo y alza la manga de la gabardina y transforma su brazo a uno demoniaco te gusta lo llamo el devil bringer

Rias- no sabía que tenías un sacred gear naruto-kun

Naruto- no tengo este brazo es una transformación que sufre cuando envió mi poder demoniaco a mi varazo derecho pero cuando suelto mi poder todo mi cuerpo tomara forma demoniaca a la que llamo devil triger

Rias- ahh ya veo

Rias- bueno issei san desde ahora es tu trabajo repartir panfletos como estos que nos ayudaran a hacer contratos con lo humanos

Asi comenzó el primer día como demonio de issei y a partir de ese momento naruto supo que el futuro estará lleno de diversión

**Notas de autor: bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero les guste y dejen reviews.**

**Ja ne**


	4. Capitulo-4

**Capitulo-4**

Ahora encontramos a naruto caminando hacia un bar donde rias le dijo que tenia que encargarse de unos demonios cuando entro el encargado le pregunto que que es lo que quiere

Naruto- un helado de fresa

Encargado-esto es un bar aquí no servimos a mocosos como tu

Naruto- bueno escuche de un bar donde asaltaron a los clientes y no les robaron el dinero sino la vida en esta zona acaso no es aterrador

Encargado- la verdad no

En eso los dos clientes que estaban en una mesa jugando a las cartas se le lanzan a naruto que los recibió con un balazo cortesía de ebony y luego tuvo que esquivar a otro demonio que le mordió el brazo izquierdo pero con su mano izquierda saco a rebelión es ahí donde la masacre empieza

Cuando se acerca a una puerta la atraviesa con rebelión y espera unos momentos cuando ve el vidrio romperse y ve caer el cadáver del encargado del bar cuando sale y sube las escaleras le dice

Naruto- asegúrate que para la próxima incluyas helado de fresa en el menú y con eso empieza a caminar pero se da vuelta solo para ver como el ahora transformado en demonio se le lanza para intentar matarlo pero solo es recibido por un tiro en toda la frente

BANG

Naruto- bingo

Y con eso emprende su camino de vuelta al club de investigación de lo oculto

Unos minuto después

Vemos a un naruto con akeno sentada en su regazo mientras que naruto le estaba dando su reporte del trabajo

Rias- muy buen trabajo naruto-kun

Naruto-gracias jefa nos vemos mañana que tengo que descansar y hasta mañana akeno-chan espero te haya gustado la ángel caído que te di para que te diviertas

Akeno-ufufufuf claro que si es muy divertido más cuando te nos unes naruto-koi

Naruto- la idea es tentadora pero tengo que descansar mañana tengo una misión importante mañana

Akeno- lastima pero bueno no siempre tenemos lo que queremos verdad

Naruto camina hasta ella y le da un abrazo y le dice al oído- no te preocupes muñeca cuando termine con esta misión la pasaremos bien en la cama solo tu y yo todo el día en la habitación que te parece y le da un buen beso que cuando se separan solo son unidos por un hilo de saliva

Akeno-humm más te vale que cumplas Naru-koi

Naruto- claro akeno-chan nos vemos en unos días adiós y jefa no te molestes si quieres algún día saldremos tu y yo solos que dices

Rias solo atino a sonrojarse e iba a contestar pero es interrumpida por akeno

Akeno- claro que le gustaría pero solo después de cuando pasemos el día y noche juntes escuchaste

Naruto- lo que digas y con eso desapareció usando el kamui

Cuando naruto ya no esta rias se vuelve donde akeno y le dice que pq contesto por ella

Akeno- no te preocupes jefa lo hice porque se que te mueres por naruto-koi esto hace a la belleza sonrojarse

Rias-bien la verdad es que si me gusta mucho naruto-kun pero como tu estabas con el

Akeno-ahh pero eso no me importa además eso lo hace mas emocionante imagínate todas las cosas que podríamos hacer con naruto humm de solo imaginármelo me emociono

Rias- akeno no digas esas cosas dijo totalmente sonrojada

Akeno-ufufuff quien lo diría la jefa es muy tímida

Al dia siguiente

Vemos a un naruto discutiendo con morrison sobre un trabajo de llevar a una chica llamada Patty Lowell a una mansión antes de mañana a las 6:00 de la tarde para que cobre su herencia

Naruto camina hasta donde esta Patty y le dice

Naruto- vale no te molestes espera unos 10 años y tal vez valla a una cita contigo

Patty- humm te rechazaría de inmediato además prefiero a chicos menores que yo

Al fondo se escucha las risas de morrison

Morrison- bueno naruto entonces que tomaras el trabajo

Naruto- no ahora estoy esperando mis pizzas

Morrison- naruto las pizzas no llegaran me tome la libertad de decirle ah Andy que no te mandara mas pizzas hasta que pagues todas tus deudas

Naruto- tchh desgraciado porque hiciste eso

En eso morrison lanza una moneda al aire y la atrapa con el dorso de su mano

Morrison- haber adivina si ganas pagare todas tus deudas y si pierdes tu sabes

Naruto- tch bien cara

Morrison- hummp

Naruto- mierda ok vamos y con eso salió del devil may cry con Patty siguiéndole diciéndole que no era muy bueno para las apuestas lo que le gano un cállate de parte de naruto que se volvió donde morrison y le dijo solo para que el lo escuchara

Naruto- se que esa moneda tiene dos escudos me debes una y porque no se pagas mis deudas con Andy y con eso sale del local

Morrison- maldita sea ese hijo de perra lo descubrió y ahora tendré que pagarle a Andy maldita seas naruto

Con naruto un par de minutos después este se estaba soportando la habladera de Patty sobre su carro cuando es detenido al sentir una precensia demoniaca este se volvió donde patty y le tapo los ojos con su sombrero y sacando a Ivory la disparo varias veces hacia donde el demonio que estaba en un camión y luego de quitarse del camino del camión llegaron a la estación del tren donde luego naruto se vio involucrado en otro asesinato de demonios esa noche alquilaron una habitación en un hotel obviamente que naruto pidió la mas barata

Esa noche naruto tuvo que salvar a Patty porque se escapo y fue al teatro donde casi es asesinada por un demonio que tomo la forma de la madre de esta luego de eso naruto logo llegar a la mansión Lowell solo para salvar a una mujer y la verdadera Patty Lowell de ser asesinada por un demonio que quería la herencia para el luego de encargarse de el procedió a salir del lugar pero fue detenido por Patty que le dijo que vio su presentación y fue asombrosa luego es detenida por la mujer de antes y le pidió que la dejara cuidar de Patty (n/a: la niña) por compensación por los problemas que les causo a lo que naruto solo dice que si y con eso sale con rebelión en su espalda

Un par de días después vemos un devil may cry redecorado con todo tipo de cosas para niñas cortesía de Patty y cuando sale de la ducha naruto le pregunta a morrison que si ha visto su helado de fresa y este le señala a Patty

Naruto- oi mocosa porque te comiste mi helado de fresa

Patty- por que es pago por todo el trabajo que tuve que hacer después de redecorar tu oficina

Naruto- eso no me importa solo dime porque te comiste mi helado

Y con eso empezó una discusión en devil may cry

Unos días después encontramos a naruto en el club donde esta escuchando a issei contarle todo a rias sobre su encuentro con el exorcista freed y después de que akeno y rias se fueran issei se volvió donde los demás miembros del club y kiba y koneko le van a ayudar y cuando issei se vuelve donde naruto este lo ve acostado con una revista playboy sobre su cabeza

Issei- ah sempai no nos ayudaras

Naruto- issei hagamos algo si me compras una pizza te ayudare que te parece

Issei- trato

Naruto- bien andando y con eso se fueron

Afuera de la iglesia

Encontramos a unos, issei,kiba y koneko rodeados por sacerdotes y freed issei iba a decir algo cuando aparece naruto con sus brazos en los hombros de dos exorcistas que estaban sonrojadas por el contacto de naruto

Naruto- y bien señoritas que les parece si después de esto si quedan con vida salimos a comer algo

Chica1- nunca saldríamos con un demonio como tu

Chica2- si

Naruto-ohh bueno ustedes se lo pierden y con eso del estuche de guitarra saca a rebelión y la pone en su hombro y se lanza al ataque matando a cuantos sacerdotes se metieran en su camino mientras que los demás estaban ocupados dándole unas pataditas en las costillitas a freed que salió corriendo con la cola entre las patas luego bajaron al sótano donde encontraron a una hacia amarrada a una cruz mientras una ángel caído le saca su sacred gear

Naruto- oigan no se ustedes pero esta chica es una versión mayor de raynare

Eso hizo a todos asentir

Ángel caído- eso es porque yo soy su hermana mayor reynella

Naruto- bueno la verdad eso no me importa porque solo te matare y listo y con eso se lanzo al ataque que reynalle esquibava y cuando era herida se recuperaba gracias al sacred gear de asia

Naruto- issei toma a la chica y sácala de aquí, kiba, koneko asegurence que esos dos estén a salvo entendieron

Kiba- hai sempai y ten cuidado

Naruto solo le dijo que el estaría bien

Después de que se habían ido todos naruto se dio la vuelta y poniendo a rebelión en su hombro y apuntándole con ebony le disparo un par de balas que le dieron a reynalle en sus piernas y brazos lo que hizo que gritara de dolor después usando un drive le corto un ala luego siguió con un stringer seguido de un million stab y por ultimo un healm breaker esa fue la escena a la cual llegaron rias y akeno y naruto le dijo a rias que se encargara de esa basura a lo que la pelirroja mato con un rayo de poder negro y rojo luego procedieron ah darle de nuevo a asia su sacred gear y luego rias la revivió con una pieza de obispo

Después de un par de días Asia ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva escuela

Ahora encontramos a naruto hablando por teléfono cuando la puerta de su ofina es destrozada por una moto que traía a dos chicas y cuando se quitaron el casco dejaron ver a trish y a lady

Naruto- ehy muñecas miren lo que le hicieron a mi oficina dijo apuntándoles con forcé edge solo para que trish lo electrocute y luego lo clave en la pared con su espada y lady le de un tiro en toda su frente despues de quitarse la espada del pecho naruto camino hasta las chicas y les dio un abrazo y beso que ellas con gusto recibieron después de separarse naruto les pregunto que estaban haciendo aquí que se suponía que solo el seria enviado ah este mundo pero trish le contesto que shinigami-sama les dio permiso de venir

Naruto- genial ahora ahí que celebrar a lo grande o sea a la cama chicas y con eso las llevo al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación cabe decir que esa noche no descansaron

Al día siguiente trish y lady fueron inscritas como estudiantes nuevas de la academia y cuando se las presento a rias y akeno la pelirroja les pregunto si querían unirse a su nobleza pero las chicas se negaron porque ellas trabajaran en el devil may cry pero procedieron a celebrar por tener dos aliados mas sin saber que un ave los estaba espiando

**Notas de autor: bueno aquí esta el capitulo espero les guste.**

**Ja ne**


	5. Capitulo-5

**Capitulo 5**

Un mes ah pasado desde que Asia y trish y lady se unieron a la academia kuoh y empezaron a trabajar en el devil may cry respectivamente y en ese mes también consiguieron a sus familiares gracias a que vencieron a Sona Sitri y a su nobleza y así ganaron la posibilidad de conseguir a sus familiares, Asia por ejemplo consiguió a un dragón azul que le gustaba lanzarle rayos a issei y trish y lady que fueron con ellos consiguieron un zorro y un cuervo y naruto consiguió un zorro negro con rojo (n/a: vean una imagen en mi perfil) pero eso no importa ahora porque en este momento naruto esta comiendo pizza con los pies en el escritorio leyendo una revista ignorando a trish y lady y la mirada seria y sin emociones de grayfia

Trish- que no piensas ayudar a los demás naruto

Naruto- solo la ve y le contesta- aun no es el momento pero ten por seguro que lo hare ahora sean pacientes y esperen quieren dijo solo para volver a leer su revista y después de unos minutos naruto se para y pone a rebelión en su espalda dice- ahora es el momento y con eso sale del club

Con Rias

Esta estaba viendo junto con Asia como ah issei le estaban partiendo la cara y pensaba en el por que naruto no los h ayudado

Raizer- ríndete Rias ya no tienes mas piezas

Rias iba a rendirse cuando es interrumpida por naruto que apareció detrás de rias

Naruto- OI quien dice que rias no tiene una pieza mas

Rias/asia- naruto-kun dijeron sorprendidas al ver al joven que pensaban que los había abandonado

Raizer- quien demonios eres tú

Naruto- mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y soy un caballero de rias-buchou y para mí **no es un placer **conocerte y con eso se vuelve donde rias y le dice- permiso para pelear jefa

Rias- permiso concebido naruto-kun

Raizer- AJAJAJAJA en verdad piensas que tu solo podrás derrotar a toda mi nobleza eres un estúpido (n/a. aquí la hermana de raizer usa las lagrimas de phenix para curar a toda la nobleza)

Naruto solo lo ignora y sacando a ebony & ivory se lanza al ataque 10 minutos mas tarde vemos como la reina de raizer esta llena de sellos explosivos en todo su cuerpo y naruto unos metros lejos de ella

Naruto- sabes algo muñeca

Reina- que dijo de mal humor

Naruto- como una vez un enemigo me dijo EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOCION KATSU y con eso naruto hace que todos los sellos exploten haciendo que sangre vuele por todas partes y sorprendiendo a los demás por su brutalidad

Naruto- tch eso fue por akeno-hime perra y usando un sunshin de cuervos naruto aparece detrás de Rias en la azotea haciendo que todos lo vean sorprendidos por lo que hizo

Naruto- que dice al ver las miradas que le estaban dando Rias y Asia

Rias- te das cuenta que acabas de derrotar a toda una nobleza y asesinaste a un miembro de dicha nobleza por medio de hacerla explotar viva acaso eso no te dice nada

Naruto- que acaso debería sentir algo lo admito esa chica era hermosa pero después de eso no siento nada dijo sorprendiendo a todos por su frialdad y con eso se vuelve para ver a Raizer que usando al aun herido issei como rehén obligo a Rias a rendirse cosa que hizo a naruto enfurecer después de que Rias se rindiera y mandar a issei a cas con Asia para que lo cure y luego desaparciera con grayfia y el resto de su nobleza con rumbo al inframundo

Un par de días después

Vemos como Rias ya esta resignada a casarse con raizer cuando del techo aparece naruto con otra ropa (n/a. la de dante en dmc 4) y cae en una barandilla y sacando una de sus pistolas la apunta a un demonio sin importancia que estaba hablando

**BANG**

El ruido de un disparo hace a todos los presentes en la fiesta horrorizarse al ver como el cuerpo del demonio cae sin vida y luego ponen su mirada en naruto que se dio vuelta dejando ver como parte de su rostro estaba manchado con la sangre del demonio al que acaba de asesinar es en ese momento que los guardias se le dejan ir solo para ser asesinados por naruto es en ese momento que zirzechs interrumpe la pelea

Zirsechs- quien eres tu chico

Naruto- mi nombre es naruto y vine para evitar que rias se case con con el pajarraco impotente dijo mirando a raizer que le dio una mirada de odio por semejante insulto y le saco una risita de todos los miembros de la nobleza de rias y una sonrisa discreta a los padres de rias junto con su hermano

Raizer- como te atreves a interrumpir esta fiesta

Naruto- solo lo ve y le dice lo siento dijiste algo dijo el peliblanco ignorando a raizer que tuvo una vena en la frente

Zirsechs interrumpió a los chicos con una propuesta de que naruto y raizer lucharan y quien ganaría se quedaría con Rias a lo que los dos asintieron y con eso raizer se transporto usando un circulo mágico con el símbolo de su familia a un castillo que se veía a la distancia y naruto empezó a caminar hacia la salida pero es interrumpido porque en su camino aparece una chica con cabello rubio ojos azules y piel morena y un traje revelador que hizo a todos los hombres tener una hemorragia nasal lo que causo que sus parejas les dieran una golpiza zirsechs y lord gremory incluidos menos naruto que estaba viendo a la chica con seriedad que se fue al carajo cuando soltó una risa

Naruto -ajajajaj valla muñeca esa ropa te luce

Chica hace una pose y dice- gracias yo visto para impresionar dijo antes de quitarse el disfraz dejando ver que era trish que puso una mano en el hombro de naruto luego otra mano se posa sobre su hombro dejando ver a lady que tenia una copa de vino en su mano

Trish- estas seguro de esto amor

Lady- si estas seguro

Naruto- bueno ya saben lo que dicen si el crio lo arruina es mi deber darle una paliza y con eso empieza a caminar hacia el castillo lo que le gana una pregunta de zirsechs de porque no deja que el lo lleve lo que naruto le contesta que a el le gusta caminar y con eso sale unos minutos después naruto entra a un claro en el bosque y a la distancia ve a una planta carnívora voladora que estaba lanzando semillas al bosque y el solo niega y dando una carrera patea las semillas que estaban cerca con un estilo que haría a cualquier jugador de futbol celoso y esto causa que las semillas golpeen en la cara de la mujer planta que salió al abrirse las mandíbulas

Echidna QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU

Naruto- por fin ya empezaba a sentirme ignorado

Echidna- por tu insolencia te asesinare y naruto solo se da la vuelta y pone a rebelión en su espalda antes de ser comido dejando ver solo su pierna pero después de unos segundos las mandíbulas son abiertas dejando ver que naruto las abrió con pura fuerza bruta

Naruto- por más encantadora que es tu oferta me temo que paso

Y luego empiezan a pelear unos minutos después echidna es derrotada por naruto

Echidna- NO MI BOSQUE MIS HIJOS dijo solo para recibir un balazo de cortesía de ebony que hizo que explotara y cuando el polvo se disipo dejo ver como cerca del pilar había un orbe de luz caminando hacia el lo tomo y fue rodeado por una luz que cuando se disipó dejo ver como ahora naruto usaba una mascara y guantes y botas con unas pequeñas alas en su espalda todo en acero decidiendo probar su nuevo juguete al que llamo gilgamesh le dio un puñetazo al pilar haciendo que este se destroce luego de terminar de probar su nueva arma decidió seguir con su camino

Unos minuto mas tarde vemos como naruto llega a un lugar donde todo esta congelado y cuando ve a dos chicas desnudas con piel roja llamándolo

Naruto se les acerco como si estuviera patinado y dijo-baby yeah-dijo el peliblanco acercándose a paso lento cuando una de ellas intento abrasarlo el la esquivo y le vio el trasero -nice- luego esquivo a la otra y se recostó-sweet- saltando a espaldas salió un demonio con forma de sapo que se sorprendió al ver como naruto lo esquivo

Dagon- que como te diste cuenta

Naruto- viejo podrás esconder ese cuerpo pero ese olor imposible

Dagon- insúltame una vez mas y te hare sentir dolor como ningún otro

Naruto- si me gustaría ver que lo intentes y con eso se lanzaron al ataque después de derrotar a dagon que le dijo que pudo haber vencido a el pero había mas de su tipo y con eso se desplomo en pedazos de hielo que dejo ver otra orbe de luz alzando su mano naruto hizo que el orbe viniera hacia el y en otra destello de luz ahora vemos como naruto sostiene un maletín demoniaco

Naruto lo golpea para ver si esta vacío y luego dice-tenia razón si había mas de uno dijo para ver como mas de esos sapos demonios aparecían poniendo en el maletín en el suelo y luego de transformarla en un arma gattling empezó a disparar luego la transformo en una bazooka y cuando disparo el disparo exploto justo en el centro de donde estaban los sapos ocasionando que salieran volando luego naruto transformo el maletín en una fuma shuriken y la lanzo haciendo que cortara a todos los sapos y por ultimo transformo el maletín en un lanza misiles que hiso que todos los sapos desaparecieran y después de destranformar el maletín naruto puso un pie sobre el haciendo que se habrá y se deje ver una luz que naruto quito al cerrar de nuevo el maletín con su pie y unos segundos después naruto cae por un agujero que se abrió por debajo suyo después de seguir su camino naruto llego a lo que se podría decir era un cuarto de cabaret y en una bandada de murciélagos que tomo forma de una hermosísima y voluptuosa demonio-vampiro con piel palida mas de lo normal con ojos rojos como su cabello y tenia el torzo desnudo dejando ver sus pechos grandes y naruto pudo jurar que vio sus pezones atreves de su cabello que los tapaba y la parte de abajo ella tenia una falda hecha de murciélagos

Nevan- valla hace tiempo que no se aparecía un demonio tan guapo como tu dijo después de aparecer frente a naruto y con su mano acariciar el rostro de naruto

Naruto-entonces me trataras bien verdad muñeca

Nevan-tan bien que nunca te iras dijo mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de naruto

En la fiesta Rias, Akeno,Trish ,lady y Koneko tenían un aura oscura al ver como naruto estaba coqueteando con esa demonio

Con naruto este sintió un escalofrió y se volvió donde nevan y le dijo- con una condición

Nevan- cual

Naruto- sin morder dijo haciendo que nevan se congele pero luego ella le contesta que esta bien y con eso se separan y empiezan a pelear y naruto viendo que los murciélagos que la rodean hacían inútiles a sus pistolas sacando a yamato empezó a moverse a una velocidad que ella y todos en la fiesta tenían problemas para seguir en un movimiento naruto aparece detrás de nevan enfundando a yamato y con un sonoro **click** alrededor de todo el cuerpo de nevan empiezan a aparecer cortes cortesía de un rapid slash cuando nevan iba a golpear el suelo naruto la atrapo en sus brazos

Nevan-apuesto a que te iras y me dejaras aquí

Naruto-porque piensas eso si te conviertes en una de mis devils arms te llevara conmigo y te dejare salir en tu forma real un par de veces que dices hermosa

Nevan solo asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y con eso se transformo en una guitarra eléctrica morada con rayos por cuerdas y al ver esto naruto solo suelta una risa y empieza a tocar la guitarra con gran maestría mientras escuchaba a nevan gemir con placer en su mente

Nevan-ahh si naruto-sama sus manos se sienten tan maravillosas cuando me tocas ahh si mas naruto-sama

Naruto- mierda esto es sexy pensó mientras escuchaba a nevan gemir su nombre en su mente cuando termino de tocar la guitarra y ver que esta también se convertía en una guadaña puso la guitarra en su espalda y salió de ahí después de varios minutos por fin salió de y cuando emprendio su camino llego a lo que antes era una ciudad y en el centro se podía ver a una especie de centauro con alas y cabeza de león con cuernos hecho de fuego viendo el paisaje y diciendo

Berial- ah por fin después de estar sellado por 2000 años el inframundo ah cambiado mucho

Naruto-hey llamo ganando la atención de berial si quieres puedo hacer que sean ortos 2000

Berial- maldita escoria te matare y con su espada se lanzo a intentar asesinar a naruto usando a pandora la transformo en la bazooka y le dio en toda la cara haciendo que gritara de dolor pero luego se lanzo al ataque y naruto lo recibía ahora usando a gilgamesh y le estaba dando una golpiza que no es jugando cuando naruto venció a berial este solo dijo

Berial- tú superas mis fuerzas que vergonzoso

Naruto-hey si quieres puedes caminar devuelta hacia ese pilar es tu decisión compañero

Berial- no ya fui derrotado una vez no volveré a serlo otra vez y con eso dio un rugido y en una explocion la cabeza de berial se lanzo hacia naruto que solo la disipó con un disparo de ivory

Naruto- tchh yo esperaba algo mas que unas chispitas y camino hacia el pilar y tomo el orbe que se transformo en un arma demoniaca que estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo era una calavera plateada oscura con ojos rojos con dos alas demoniacas apuntando hacia abajo el suspiro con la rosa en su boca y de un gran salto naruto empezó a lanzarlas espadas que el creaba y tiro una ultima que quedo en el centro y cayo en una típica pose de flamenco y dijo

Naruto-y al final dando un aplauso haciendo que las espadas explotaran menos la del centro que hico que el pilar tuviera forma de corazón- todos quedamos satisfechos para luego lanzar la rosa que dio con la ultima espada y ocasionando que el corazón sea divido y luego dijo- ya solo falta uno y con eso entro a donde el y raizer iban a pelear

Raizer- si que te tardaste

Naruto- si lo es que me perdí en el camino de la vida

Raizer eso no importa y se lanzo al ataque con un intento de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que naruto esquivaba con facilidad hasta que en un momento naruto desapareció

Raizer- a donde se fue

Naruto- sabes no deberías dejar que tus enemigos lleguen por la espalda y con eso cargando chakra raiton en sus dedos dijo- técnica secreta de la aldea oculta entre las hoja mil años de dolor y con eso ejecuto la infame técnica que hizo a raizer salir volando hasta chocar contra una pared con toda su cara

En la fiesta

Todos se estaban riendo

Rias- de donde naruto-kun saco una técnica así

Trish- ajajajaj a pesar de todo este tiempo esa técnica sigue igual de efectiva jajajaj a lo que lady solo asintió después de haber escupido en el rostro de un mesero todo el vino que estaba tomando cuando vio a naruto usar esa técnica prohibida

Con naruto

Naruto- ajajajjajja esa técnica siempre será efectiva no importa cuanto tiempo pase dijo solo para esquivar una banca que raizer le lanzo

Raizer- maldito como te atreves de hacerme eso dijo solo para lanzarse con un puñetazo que iba rodeado en llamas y naruto solo puso a rebelión para cubrirse pero la fuerza fue mas de la pensó lo que hiso que saliera volando solo para que raizer aparesca en frente y le de un puñetazo que lo incrusto en el suelo y luego siguió con mas y por unos segundos todos en la fiesta vieron como el brazo de naruto cambio a uno demoniaco cuando raizer se canso agarro a naruto y lo lanzo contara una pared y luego le lanzo a rebelión dejándolo atravesado con ella

Raizer- te lo merecías estúpido y con eso se dispone a irse cuando es detenido por naruto

Naruto- no esta mal dijo solo para empezar a soltarse de la parad y cuando se libero callo de pie como si nada- puede que incluso haya sobrestimado tus habilidades y luego naruto se quito a rebelión de su pecho como si nada

Raizer-maldito tu me estas hartando

Naruto pone a rebelión en su espalda y dice- lo que tu digas crio mejor ríndete

Raizer- yo rendirme jamás

Naruto- bueno tu te lo buscaste y con eso se lanzo al ataque con un stringer que a raizer no le dio tiempo de esquivar y luego naruto procedió a golpear al atravesado raizer contra todo lo que estaba enfrente ya sean paredes bancas etc y en un ultimo movimiento naruto mando a volar a raizer contra una pared

Naruto- dime crio ya tienes suficiente

Raizer solo lo ve con odio y dice- ja crees que esto es algo soy un phenex por lo que soy inmortal imbécil

Naruto conque inmortal eh y con eso pone a rebelión en su espalda y invoca a yamato y la pone en su cintura y saco a forcé edge en la forma sparda haciendo a raizer tener un escalofrió al ver la espada

En la fiesta

Trish-huy esto se esta poniendo bueno

Zirsechs- a que te refieres

Trish- esa espada que acaba de sacar es la espada mas poderosa de naruto-kun la forcé edge y la o-katana en su cintura es capaz de cortar lo que sea y cuando naruto saca las tres es porque va usar todo su poder y incluso usara su devil trigger

Rias- que es el devil triger

Trish- la forma demoniaca de naruto-kun pero porque no ven y asi entenderán a lo que me refiero pero solo tengan en mente que raizer nunca tuvo ninguna posibilidad de ganar en el primer lugar

Lady- si es cierto

Con naruto

Naruto- bueno raizer ahora usara todo mi poder y con eso dejo salir todo su poder haciendo que raizer caiga de rodillas le cueste respirar y cuando naruto libera otro poco de su poder levanta una nuve de polvo que cuando se disipa deja ver la forma demoniaca de naruto (n/a: es la forma demoniaca de sparda)

Raizer_ que demonios

Naruto- bueno como eres inmortal pensé que tu eras mi conejillo de indias perfecto para practicar en esta forma hace mas de 6 meses que no la uso y estoy fuera de practica y con eso se lanzo al ataque con forcé edge y le corto un brazo luego cambio a rebelión y uso u drive le corto una pierna luego usando a yamato empezó a lanzarle espadas de energía que estaban atravesando el cuerpo de raizer y lo hacían gritar de dolor y luego con sus pistolas usando un rapid shooy haciendo que trozos de piel vuelen por los aires y cuando termina raizer cae de rodillas y naruto aun en forma demoniaca pone a forcé edge en su hombro y camina hasta el pero es interrumpido por ravel phenex que apareció en un circulo mágico y le empezó a suplicar que erdone a su hermano lo cual naruto ignora y pone su espada en su espalda y saca a gilga mesh levanta a raizer del pelo y lo pone contra la pared le empieza a dar golpes que eran 10 veces mas fuertes que cuando naruto estaba en forma humana ya solo se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor de raizer y cuando naruto le ha un combo de patadas solo para terminarlo con una patada al pecho que lo dejo incrustado en la pared y hizo que esta le cayera enterrándolo naruto camina fuera del lugar para regresar a la fiesta pero es detenido al ser golpeado por la espalda por una débil bola de fuego cortesía de ravel que lo estaba viendo con odio

Ravel- maldito porque no te detuviste

Naruto la ignora y pone una mano en el mango de yamato y se da la vuelta y se lanza a una velocidad que ahora nadie pudo seguir y solo vieron como naruto había atravesado a ravel con yamato y ella al todavía no ser un demonio maduro todavía no podía regenerarse como su hermano

Ravel- porque no te detuviste cuando te lo pedí porque dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

Naruto- **patética ravel patética sabes por que eres débil - dijo el albo mientras se acerco a su oído -por que eres débil que no lo sabes el poder controla todo sin poder no puedes proteger nada ni siquiera a ti mismo- dijo el albo para terminar de penetrarle con yamato y sacarla de su estomago salpicando la sangre en el suelo** y ella caiga hacia atrás y con eso empieza a caminar ahora solo con yamato en su mano cuando ve una espada cerca de el y decide tomarla y ve que ravel se quiere levantar entonces se lanza y atraviesa a la niña con la espada y le quita las lagrimas de phenex en su collar y empieza a caminar hasta el borde del castillo que estaba a una altura de cientos de metros cuando esta en el borde el por un costado de sus ojos ve como la madre de ravel y raizer aparece y le quita la espada del pecho le da unas lagrimas de phenex y empieza a curarla es en ese momento que el salta y después de un descenso turbulento (n/a: igual que el de dante en dmc 3 solo que naruto no es comido por el leviatthan) naruto entra por las puertas y ve que todos lo estaban viendo con unos ojos serios

Naruto- que dice de mal humor pero hacia ellos si no hacia el mismo

Zirsechs- en verdad tuviste que hacerle eso a ravel

Naruto- tu crees que lo hice apropósito no por no haber usado el devil trigger en tanto tiempo mis instintos demoniacos me guiaron y perdi control de mis emociones yo nunca quise hacerle daño a la chica y lo que me saco del transe fue al ver la cara de decepción de la chica al no poder ayudar a su hermano eso me recordó a mi hijo dante eso hizo que todas las chicas interesadas en naruto griten hijo todas menos lady y trish que solo le dio un abrazo al peliblanco y el le dio un beso en la frente soltando lagrimas de arrepentimiento por lo que le hizo a ravel

Zirsechs- como es que tienes un hijo

Naruto solo ve que todas sus chicas le están poniendo cuidado

Naruto- mérenme a los ojos pero solo ustedes los de la familia gremory y la nobleza de rias nadie mas eso hace que los mencionados lo vean a los ojos y el dice- tsukiyomi- y luego procede a mostrarles de donde vino y su historia cabe decir que cuando naruto termina la ilusión la familia y amigos estaban sorprendidos por lo que naruto les mostro

Lor gremory- bueno como tu ganaste me complase decir que desde este momento tu y rias están oficialmente comprometidos esto sorprende a naruto pero el esta feliz y rias estaba prácticamente que saltaba de alegría

Naruto solo le da una mano a rias y le dice que es hora de disfrutar la fiesta y con eso saca a nevan y sube al escenario y dice bueno esta canción es para todas las parejas y con eso empieza a tocar

**Denle click a la canción perdona si te amo de Tiziano ferro**

Ha empezado todo, era tu capricho.  
Yo no me fiaba, era solo sexo.  
Más quise el sexo una actitud  
como el arte en general, así lo he comprendido,  
estoy aquí.  
Escúchame si trato de insistir, aguanta soportándome,  
mas te amo, te amo, te amo.  
Soy pesado, me santiguo, mas te amo

perdona si te amo y si nos encontramos  
hace un mes o poco máaaaaas.  
Perdona si no hablo bajo, si no lo grito, muero  
te he dicho ya que te amoooooo...  
Perdona si me rio por mi desasosiego  
te miro fijo y tiembloooooo..  
Sólo con tenerte al lado y sentirme entre tus brazos  
si estoy aquí si te hablo emocionado..síi...  
si estoy alucinado. Si estoy alucinado...

Yo, como estás, pregunta estúpida.  
A mi el amarte, me vuelve previsible.  
Hablo poco, es extraño, voy muy lento  
es el viento es el tiempo es el fuego.

Perdona si te amo y si nos encontramos  
hace un mes o poco máaaaaas.  
Perdona si no hablo bajo, si no lo grito, muero  
te he dicho ya que te amoooooo...  
Perdona si me rio por mi desasosiego  
te miro fijo y tiembloooooo..  
Sólo con tenerte al lado y sentirme entre tus brazos  
si estoy aquí te hablo emocionado.  
Siiiiiiii... si estoy alucinado... je!, si estoy alucinado...  
Yo te amo!

Cuando naruto termino de cantar fue recibido por una llorosa Rias que le dio un beso que hizo a todos en la fiesta aplaudir y rias no paraba de decirle gracias por salvarla de un infierno.

**Notas de autor: bueno aquí sta el capitulo espero les guste y dejen reviews.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
